


Two Birds With One Stone

by MalfoyIsOurKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyIsOurKing/pseuds/MalfoyIsOurKing
Summary: Harry has a problem. Draco has a problem. Can they solve them both with one solution?





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone who thinks that being The Chosen One is fun, has never been chased by a group of crazy teenage girls. Harry's day-to-day life has become consistent after the fall of Voldemort. He always had to watch out for any kind of danger, but different danger than Voldemort. Now the most dangerous thing for Harry were his schoolmates. Like now, he was running away from Romilda Vane and her lunatic friends. They found a way to create a lipbalm that would make the first person they kiss fall in love with them. Harry would have found that impressive, if he wasn't the target.

He was in the dungeons, footsteps echoing in the corridor behind him. The only thing he could do was go into a classroom, so he found his potions room and flung the door open. He ran across the class. He stopped in the middle to examine all the possible hiding places when he saw someone staring at him. Malfoy.

"I need your help," He said instantly.

"Does this concern me in any way?" Malfoy answered, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but-"

"Then suffer in silence."

The footsteps from outside were getting louder, without thinking, Harry ran towards the ingredients room and shut the door. A second after, he heard the door to the class open.

"Did you see where he went?" One of them asked. Harry knew she asked Malfoy

"Who?" Malfoy replied.

"Harry Potter!" Romlida Vane cried in a exasperated voice.

"Why would Harry Potter come running into a Potions class at 12am?" Malfoy asked, getting a simultaneous "Um," from all the girls. Harry sighed in relief, Malfoy didn't give him away, "You know what, I don't want to know. But he isn't here, so run along."

The door closed and Harry heard footsteps coming towards the small room he was hiding in. Now that he stopped panicking, he realised that all the smells from the ingredients was slowly giving him a headache. Malfoy knocked on the door.

"They're gone. I'd appreciate an explanation as to why I had to lie for you."

Harry sighed and cautiously opened the door. He stepped out to face Malfoy, who was standing with his hands on his hips and a raised eyebrow.

"Um, thanks for that, Malfoy," Harry said awkwardly. With the mutual agreement to have a truce, it was quite awkward to be around Malfoy. He never said anything to Malfoy that wasn't an insult.

"Care to explain why they were looking for you?" Malfoy said, walking towards a desk which was covered in parchment and textbooks.

"Some love potion lipbalm. Been trying to get away from them for 5 minutes now," Harry walked towards the same desk and sat down, making sure to leave a seat between them.

"Isn't being the Chosen One just so hard?" Malfoy's tone was drenched in sarcasm.

"You might say it isn't, but you wouldn't want to be it," Harry felt defensive all of a sudden. How dare Malfoy say that his life isn't hard after he just had to tell a group of crazy girls that Harry wasn't in the room? "Try having to be cautious everyday in case someone slips a bit of love potion into your food! It's tiring."

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry. Try having to be cautious everyday in case someone slips some rat poison into your food. And not having some faithful follower volunteer to taste it for you so Your Majesty isn't hurt.  _That_ is tiring."

With that, Malfoy turned to his work and started reading his textbook.

"You say that like it's my fault!" Harry said.

"No, I know it's my fault. I'm just trying to have you open your eyes and see that it could be worse, so you can stop bitching about your life," Malfoy shut his book and turned to face Harry, "Why do they follow you anyway? Don't they know you're going out with She-Weasel?"

"Don't you know I'm _not_ going out with _Ginny_?" Harry asked, getting quite impatient.

"Huh," Malfoy smirked, "So being in a relationship was your protection from the imbeciles running around this school. Not a bad idea."

"I didn't _use_ Ginny for protection. If I was, I'd still be going out with her," Harry said.

"Well, obviously you didn't. You're noble and heroic and God forbid _Harry Potter's_ done anything unworthy!" Malfoy said. The satire voice strangely reminded Harry of Dobby, who really believed those things.

"What, you would use someone like that just to save your arse?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But with their knowledge, of course. I'd make an agreement. Not expecting you to understand that, seeing as you Gryffindors don't know about doing something to your own benefit, not for others."

"It buffles me that McGonagall keeps talking about being fair to the Slytherins and not to discriminate against your house when Slytherin does just that to every other house," Harry said, fake amused.

"Not every other house, just Gryffindor. We see Hufflepuff as more of a joke than house, except the few who have friends there. Poor souls," Malfoy said. The conversation felt a little like friendly banter than real insults and dirty looks.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, "Well, still, if you want people to respect you, you should respect them back. Goodnight, Malfoy."

"I don't need anyone's respect, but whatever, Potter," Malfoy said as Harry walked out of the room.

Something that Malfoy said really got stuck in Harry's head. _Yes, but with their knowledge, of course. I'd make an agreement_. Could Harry make an agreement with Ginny so he would stop worrying about all those people? No, Ginny wouldn't agree to it. Even if she would, it wasn't right to do that. Harry felt like smacking himself for even thinking Ginny would sink so low.

When he reached his dorm he quickly changed and got in bed, Malfoy's words echoing in his head.

* * *

Working late was a pain. Draco would have done it in his common room if it wasn't for the monthly party going on. Slytherin traditions didn't stop even with the house being hated. Draco never felt up to it, so he usually went and spent the evening in a class to finish up his work. When he entered the Slytherin common room, he heard the Weird Sisters being blasted on full volume. He sighed as he tried to dodge his way round the many shirtless blokes and skanky girls in short skirts and too tight tops.

Just before he stepped on the first step to the dormitories, he was being pulled back to the chaos by none other than Pansy Parkinson, the person he least wanted to see now, or ever.

"C'mon, Dray, have some fun!" She started shaking her hips to the beat in a seductive way and was getting way too close to Draco for comfort.

"Not now, Pansy. I'm tired. I want to sleep," Draco shouted over the music.

"Draco, you party-pooper, don't you want to celebrate?" Blaise Zabini came from behind Draco, carrying two glasses of what Draco presumed was Firewhiskey, "You're gonna be engaged tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me," Draco snapped, and with that he turned and walked to his dorm.

Ah, the engagement, the very thing Draco would rather get mauled to death by a Hippogriff than do. Why do his parents think that they can control his entire life? He's 18, for crying out loud, he should at least have a say in who he marries. He had to admit, his parents did try to find someone they thought Draco liked. If they wouldn't have taken that into consideration, he would be getting engaged to Daphne Greengrass, the daughter of one of the wealthiest pure-bloods in England, not Pansy, who's family had about half as much money as the Greengrass'.

Now that Draco thought about it, he felt bad. He knew that Pansy wanted to be with him since they were as little as 10. But why should he put someone else's happiness before his own? Why should he be in a set-up relationship for the rest of his life with someone he doesn't love, just because they do? Saying that he's dreading the engagement in front of her probably made her sad, but Draco always wants to put his happiness before other peoples. That's not a bad thing, though. That's taking care of yourself, making sure that you don't hate your life.

He'll apologise to Pansy later, but he shouldn't have to, really. She knows why he doesn't like the concept of getting married to her. He had to find a plan, a way to get out of this engagement ordeal. His parents won't care if he said that he's uncomfortable with the idea of getting married to her, he already tried..

As he got into bed, he realised how tired he was. He closed his eyes, but before unconsciousness took over, he heard his voice in his head:  _I'd make an agreement._

* * *

 The next day wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. He avoided any contact with the group of girls who previously chased him, even though they did try to catch up to him as he walked to Potions (first period) with Hermione and Ron. He sped up a little and his friends did too, no explanation needed. As he walked into his class, he heard one of them ask, "What's his second lesson?"

Harry followed his friends to their usual seat and did what he has done every Potions lesson without fail: ignored everything Slughorn was saying and daydreamed.

Why was he being followed around? He won't lie, he thought that he was a pretty decent bloke, but not that decent to be stalked. Why wouldn't they follow Neville, he turned out to be quite fit, Harry thought, and after that whole Godric Gryffindor's Sword thing he did, Harry thought he'd be quite as desired as Harry was now. If Harry was, you know, gay, he would totally go for Neville.. but he wasn't, obviously. He just could admit when a bloke was fit, just like he could admit that Malfoy.. matured a lot over the past year. That doesn't mean anythin-

"Mr Potter, how about you have a go?" Slughorn's mention of Harry's name brought him out of his confusing mental argument. _Argument?_ No, no no, he was perfectly sure he didn't like Neville. Nor did he like Malfoy obviously- "Mr Potter!"

"Oh, um... What was the question?" Harry asked, making Slughorn look quite disappointed.

"What happens when you add Doxy egg to a Hair-Raising Potion?" Slughorn said, looking like Harry was a bomb about to explode.

"Oh, I don't know sir," Harry answered, he should be ashamed to let down Slughorn, but he really wasn't.

"Shame, you were exceptionally good at Potions in sixth year, I wonder what changed," Slughorn said, looking even more disappointed. Harry wasn't fooled, Slughorn wasn't disappointed that Harry was going to fail his Potions N.E.W.T, he was disappointed because he didn't have any reason to praise Harry any more, "Anyone else know?"

Harry prepared to hear a hand rise at the back of the class and hear Slughorn saying, "Yes, Mr Malfoy?", but it never came. It surprised Harry a bit, as it happened every time someone got a question wrong since the start of the year. At first Harry wondered why, but Hermione (who didn't put her hand up in any lessons any more, because, as she explained, she didn't want to be the know-it-all any more.. Thanks Snape) said it's probably because he's trying to get on Slughorn's good side.

Apparently Slughorn was surprised that Malfoy's hand didn't go up. He looked at Malfoy's seat and looked a little concerned, but didn't comment. He started explaining the question as Harry turned to look at Malfoy's seat. Surprisingly, he was absent. Harry turned to face the front, wondering where he was. However, shortly, he returned to his usual activity of ignoring Slughorn and daydreaming.

* * *

"Before we begin, does anyone have anything against this engagement?" The Ministry man said. Draco thought he looked quite stupid with that disgusted expression he wore from being next to the Former Deah Eater Family, The Malfoys (as the _Prophet_ often like to refer to them as).

"No, no one does," Lucius said with a glare at Draco, who thought that that glare was an empty threat, but didn't want to try it.

The Ministry fuckwit gave Draco the engagement ring, and quickly redrew his hand like Draco would bite it off if he got too close. Pansy gave Draco her left hand with a big smile. Her parents, who were behind her, were getting teary-eyed. Draco grabbed her hand.

His hands were shaking. _I can't do this._

_But you have to, there's no way out of this._

"Mr Malfoy?" The Ministry twat said. Draco realised he was staring at Pansy's hand with terror.

There is a way out of this.

_I'd make an agreement._

"I can't do this, Father," Draco suddenly blurted out. Pansy gasped. Mrs Parkinson gave a loud sob.

"What do you meant, you can't do this, Draco?" Lucius said, his lips forming a sneer.

"I- I'm with someone. I can't get engaged. It's immoral and unethical and I can't do it. It's serious," Draco said. _Fuck... What am I doing?_

Lucius looked like he was going to laugh, like he was going to scream and like he was going to tear Draco's head off at the same time. Instead he looked from Pansy, the Parkinsons and Draco and cleared his throat.

"You're with someone?" Lucius said, looking furious, "and why, Draco, did you fail to mention this crucial bit of information until this very moment?"

Draco stood still, looking right into Lucius' dark pits of fire some would call eyes.

"Lucius.. Can I have a word?" Narcissa asked, putting a hand on her husband's arm. Draco was so thankful to have his mum there, the only person who can calm Lucius.

They walked a bit away, and started whispering with urgency. They stopped for a minute, where Narcissa looked at Lucius with a ' _Be reasonable_ ' look, and Lucius sighed and nodded. They walked about to everyone.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you," Lucius said, but his eyes said _I don't trust you one bit,_ "But I'd like to meet that 'someone', to see if they think it's 'serious' too. If they don't, the engagement is back on."

"Yes, Father. You can meet them tomorrow, if that's okay. I don't want to scare them, so I'd like to speak to them before they meet you," Draco said. His brain not registering what he said, instead flicking through all the options to make an agreement with.

"Tomorrow?" Lucius looked at Draco for a second. Draco felt like he could see right past his lies, but wanted to see Draco turn up tomorrow without anyone and show how untactful he was, "Yes, that can do. Meet me up here with.. that someone, and we can discuss this matter. Tomorrow at 10am. Don't be late, do you understand, Draco?"

"Perfectly, Father," Draco said, looking at his Mother, who looked quite proud of Lucius.

They all walked towards the door, hearing the Ministry buffoon mutter "Time wasters."

* * *

Draco never faced a problem that he couldn't resolve. He was aimlessly walking through the corridors, not wanting to walk into his Potions mid-lesson to have everyone stare at him. When he heard the bell go, he realised he was all the way across the school from his next lesson, getting there in time was unrealistic. However, he didn't bother going any faster. If he's going to be late, he might as well be _very_ late. He walked past a group of girls whispering with smiles. Romilda Vane was the leader, which made Draco realise it was the same group he had to lie to yesterday.

"His next lesson is Transfiguration, should we wait outside it?" One of the imbeciles said, looking at the other girls, who were nodding.

Obviously they were talking about Potter... Potter! It was the perfect solution.. Potter had a problem that could be resolved in the same way Draco's could... But would he agree to it? Draco's guess was yes, he would, but the Saviour is unpredictable. He broke into a run to the Transfiguration corridor. Just his luck that he was near it, as he saw the Dork Trio walking towards their class. He sped up and grabbed the boy with the birds nest on his head.

"What the-" Potter said as he turned to face Draco, who knew he looked terrible with his hair messy from the running and his face all red from going so fast. Potter stared at him with a stupid expression, making Draco quite uncomfortable, but he dismissed it.

"I need your help, and as far as I know, you'd appreciate my help too, I think," Draco said between his panting.

"I- um.. what?" Potter finally came to, and stared at Draco with a different expression: confusion.

"Can we talk in private?" Draco said, looking at the Weasel and his pet bush.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his faithful sidekick cut him off, "Piss off, Malfoy, Harry doesn't want to speak to you."

"How about you let him answer, huh, Weasel?" Draco asked.

"It's okay, Ron, he's not going to do anything to me, stop worrying," Potter said and turned to Draco, "Okay, lead the way."

Draco walked through some corridors and came to an abandoned classroom. He opened the door and closed it after Potter walked through. He cast a complex locking spell on the door he learned to keep Voldemort and his followers from entering his chamber.

Potter was sitting at a desk, waiting for Draco to come over before asking, "What can I help you with?"

"Before we start," Draco said, "I'll start by stating the problems at hand, both mine and yours." He cleared his voice, "You are being stalked and chased ever since you broke up with She-Weasley-"

"Ginny."

"Irrelevant, I am being involved in an arranged marriage with Pansy."

"Oh.." Potter said, looking confused, "Where do I fit in?"

"Well, you might have noticed I was absent at Potions as I meeting mine and Pansy's parents to get engaged with her. However, I ruined it by saying something I now might regret a bit, as it was a lie," Draco said. Potter gestured for him to continue, "I said I was seeing someone, therefore can't get married to Pansy. Now that's when you come in."

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Potter said, finally catching on, "Why would I agree to that?"

"It fixes your problem too. You are in a relationship, people leave you alone. Simple."

"Killing two birds with one stone," Harry said.

"We're not killing any birds.." Draco said, looking confused.

"It's a Muggle saying," Harry explained, then frowned, "but you're not even gay.."

"Well, yes I am, but my parents decide to strategically gloss over that, apparently, irrelevant piece of information," Draco said, "But even if I wasn't, that doesn't matter because this wouldn't be a real relationship."

"True.. Can I get back to you on this? I need some thinking ti-"

"No, I need an answer now. I promised Father that he'll meet this 'someone' I'm seeing," Draco said. Potter's eyes widened.

"Meet Lucius? I don't know if that's worth not getting poisoned with Love Potion.."

"What? Meeting my Father is such a big problem-?"

"I'm joking. I'll do it," Potter said, laughing at Draco's revealed expression, "But first, can we talk about the conditions of this agreement?"

"Okay. Obviously we'd have to be public if we want your problem to be resolved. So how can we go about doing that?" Draco asked.

"Parvati Patil. She's the biggest gossip. We do something in front of her and the whole school will know in a blink of an eye. Plus the _Prophet_ ," Potter said, obviously getting into this plan.

"Okay, we should set some boundaries. We have to act like a real couple after all. So, we should hold hands.. and kiss?" Draco asked. He felt quite uncomfortable, what if he looks like he actually wanted to kiss and hold hands with Potter?

"Yeah, that would make it more believable. We could, like, kiss in front of Parvati so she sees," Potter said, "But before or after the meeting with your dad?"

"After. I don't want him to think this is an agreement between us."

"But it is," Potter grinned.

"He's not supposed to know that, though, is he?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Potter, sometimes your stupidity baffles me-"

"Harry. If we're supposed to be in a relationship, we should use our names, Draco," Potter -or Harry now- said, "Is that okay?"

"Um, yeah, whatever," Draco said, "That's all, I think. Meet me in the Entrance Hall tomorrow at 9am. The meeting is at 10, but we need a game plan."

"Okay," Harry stood up and walked to go out, but last moment, he turned around, "Can I tell my friends? Just so they don't freak out?"

"Only the closest ones. Not Finnigan or Thomas or anyone else from your Gryffindork group," Draco said, "I'll only tell Blaise, I would tell Pansy but I don't want her telling my dad. She was quite happy for our wedding."

Harry nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Y'know, two birds with one stone kinda thing," Harry said to Ron and Hermione who both looked like they saw a ghost.

"I get that but, but- Malfoy, of all people?" Ron asked, looking like he was about to take Harry's temperature to check he was okay.

"Well, Malfoy would be the only one to agree," Hermione said, looking like she was thinking hard about it, "Technically, Malfoy would be the only one to _offer_ such a thing, but them two are the only ones to have problems with the same solutions. It's pretty impressive that Malfoy actually took into consideration your part of the deal as well."

" _Impressive?_ 'Mione, are you out of your mind? That's Malfoy we're talking about," Ron said.

"I'm not saying I want to make friendship bracelets with Malfoy, I'm jut saying that the idea isn't too bad," Hermione said, "Either way, Ronald, you should start putting the past behind you. Harry obviously did."

Harry stayed silent. He did put the past behind him. Ever since he testified for the Malfoys' at the Ministry of Magic. When they locked eyes across the courtroom, Harry saw something in Malfoy's eyes... a silent thanks. They didn't talk much after that, but when they did it was like the previous years didn't happen.

"Harry, I'm happy that you found a solution to your problem, but I can't hide my concern," Hermione brought Harry from his thoughts.

"Concern?"

"I want you to know what you're doing. If you jump into a fake relationship, it's possible you might develop unwanted feelings-"

"Woah," Ron cut in, "Stop right there. Harry having feeling for Malfoy? That's insane,'Mione, Harry isn't even gay!"

"Well, he still could develop feelings for Malfoy, seeing as they will have to act like a couple. It's easy to get attached to something like that, even if it's fake," Hermione said, "That doesn't mean I'd have anything against you being with Malfoy for real, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I wou-!"

"Ronald won't have a problem with it either," Hermione added with a glare at Ron.

"Thanks, 'Mione, but I don't think you'll have to worry. I'm a big boy and can control my feelings," Harry said with a smile.

"I know," Hermione smiled back.

If you told 10 year old Harry that he will have 2 best friends who cared for him and his well-being, he wouldn't believe a word you said. Well, if you told him he'd have a fake boyfriend he wouldn't believe that either, but look at where he is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up at 6am, the stress of the day's events keeping him awake with worry. In 3 hours he was meeting his pretend boyfriend to meet the latter's father. Now, meeting the father of a classmate shouldn't be that scary, right? But seeing as it is Lucius Malfoy that Harry was going to meet, he figured he had the right to be scared.

Harry got up and grabbed his school robes. One positive of waking up early was being first to shower. He walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. He waited for it to warm up and jumped in. He grabbed the shampoo and started daydreaming.

What is Lucius going to do to him? Will he believe that Harry and Malfoy- Draco now, Harry reminded himself- are together, or will he see right through them and their scheme? What if he commands Draco to break up with Harry so he could marry Parkinson? Harry couldn't lie, he didn't like the idea of Draco marrying Parkinson. He didn't know why, but every time he thought of them being together and having mini Parkinsons, it made him feel sick. Maybe it's because he's gotten quite friendly to Draco and knew Draco didn't want this? Was he just subconsciously looking out for Draco?

They would have to kiss. Somehow, Harry didn't have any problem with that. He wasn't worried about kissing Draco, he was worried about doing it _wrong_. What if he does it wrong and Draco laughs at him? Harry only ever kissed girls, and even with that he didn't have much experience. However, Draco wouldn't make a scene if something went wrong, they're supposed to be in love, right? Harry figured it wouldn't be bad if Draco was his real boyfriend. Not that he wanted that, obviously, he wasn't gay, but Draco was a pretty good looking bloke, so it Harry wouldn't mind. If he was gay he'd probably go for him, to be honest. But he wasn't..

Draco was good looking though. Especially, Harry thought, when his hair is all messed up and he's red in the face, like he was the other day when he ran towards Harry to get him alone. His cheeks were all flushed and he was panting, his hair wasn't styled and it looked great on him. But, obviously, that was just an observation. See, Harry could admit when a bloke was good looking, that doesn't mean he likes them in _that_ way.

After Harry absent-mindedly washed himself and was done, he stopped the water and stepped out of the shower. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

And a long day it was. He was so determined to get there on time, he was 30 minutes early. He sat against a wall in the Entrance Hall, checking the time every 5 minutes. Everyone was already in lesson, and he told McGonagall that he was going to be absent from Transfiguration for personal issues, so he was the only one in the Hall. That was, until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stood up, and started fixing his robes to seem like he wasn't sitting there for a long time.

"Po- Harry, you're early," Draco said, approaching him, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, only a few minutes," Harry lied.

"Right," Draco said, "We need to know what to say. Father is going to ask a lot of questions. How we met, Where we met, who made the first move."

"Is he really going to be so nosey?"

"Yes," Draco nodded, "I suspect he knows it's a big lie, or at least is going to know when he sees you. We need the best story we can make. Even if he doesn't believe, he's going to want to see how much effort I put into this whole plan. He's going to want to see me fail, more than anything, so he will play along."

"Okay. Let's get planning then."

By the end, they figured that Harry should be the one who made the first move. He saw Draco sitting by himself in the library and wanted him to have some company, so he went over and studied with him. That became their weekly study session, then escalated and here they were. Draco told Harry to get some of the dates wrong so they can seem like they were a cute couple where Draco reminds Harry of their memories. Draco nearly puked when he said 'cute couple'.

"I don't know what Father will make us do for it to convince him, but he's bound to demand something. Whatever he demands, just act like it's no big deal, we're okay with anything he asks of us, okay?" Draco asked. Harry saw that he was visibly shaking. It was pretty rare for Draco to show emotions, especially fright.

Harry grabbed his hand. They better start being coupley now, right?

"What are you-" Draco asked, trying to redraw his hand, when he heard a polite cough coming from the doors of the Entrance Hall.

"Draco," Lucius said, his lips curling into a sneer at the sight of Harry, "What an unexpected person you have with you today. I came here to see your... significant other, so, where is she?"

"Father," Draco stood up quickly, Harry followed suit. He had to admit, as much as he loved getting under Lucius' skin, he wanted this meeting to go well, "It's not a she.."

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. Harry swallowed and squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly.

"Oh," Lucius said, but there was no surprise in his voice, "Right," He eyed their intertwined hands, "Well, lets proceed to the meeting room."

Lucius walked past them and up the stairs, clearly expecting Harry and Draco to follow. They did. Soon they were being seated at a table in a small room that only contained the, quite long, table and lots of chairs. Harry figured that was where the teacher's made all the decisions about the school.

Lucius sat on one side of the table and Draco and Harry on the other. Harry felt like dying. Lucius was looking at him like Harry was a pig for slaughter and Lucius was a farmer deciding a decent price for his meat. Weird comparison, Harry had to admit. If he ever told Draco he compared his father to a farmer, he'd go on a riot. After asking what a farmer is. Harry smiled at his weird thoughts, making Draco look at him with confusion. Which made him smile more.

"So, Potter," Lucius said in a fake nice voice, making Harry look away from Draco, "Draco thinks this.. thing you two have is serious. What do you think?"

"It's as serious as can be. How long was this going on? 4 months?" He turned to Draco for an answer. Draco turned to him with an expression he never saw before. Thankfulness.

"4 and a half. But, Father, like I said, it's serious," Draco said, but Lucius put up a hand to shush him.

"I already heard your point of view, Draco. I want to hear Potter's," Lucius said, "So, how did this happen? I wasn't expecting to see you, of all people. Seems a little... unbelievable."

Harry felt Draco tense, "Well, I felt a bit bad when I saw Draco treated badly by everyone who wasn't Slytherin. I started spending a little time with him, starting with some study sessions, and, well, here we are now, 7- and a half- months later."

"4 and a half," Lucius said, "A long time. Do you think you have a future with Draco? You boys discussed this topic, no?"

"We never got around to it," Harry said, panicking a little. They didn't make a plan for this question, "But I wanted to. It's just that Draco never was very keen on talking about the future. And, well, I'm more of a person who lives in the present. I try not to focus on the future."

"But if you had to," Lucius said, "Would you, for example, marry Draco in the future?"

Harry felt his mouth open, but he quickly closed it and acted like he's thinking. Draco was shaking. Harry grabbed his hand under the table.

"Well, if it comes around to it, I would. But, like I said, more of a present bloke, I am."

"I called for an engagement yesterday, but unfortunately it was unsuccessful, meaning I can't call for another one in 6 months," Lucius said, Draco squeezed Harry's hand so hard he felt like his blood was cut off, "So I'm going to call for one in 6 months and have you engaged. The Potter family isn't the worst to be engaged to. Wealthy Half-bloods, except your mother, of course. But if, say, you were to break up before the date, your engagement with Pansy Parkinson is back on, Draco. Understood?"

Draco nodded.

Both boys were left dumbfounded. That was something neither of them planned for.

* * *

"Engaged? Harry, mate, you're in deep shit," Ron said when Harry explained what happened at the meeting.

History of Magic was a good place to take a nap, but also to talk without being caught. Mr Binns was too busy reading from the book to worry about talking.

"I know, I spoke to Draco about it. He thinks his father is doing this as a punishment. He knows that this is fake, so he wants to punish Draco for causing so much drama. The punishment is either getting married to me, or admitting that he made everything up and being embarrassed forever, as well as married to Parkinson," Harry explained.

"But he can't do that," Hermione interjected, "He needs permission from both parties to call for an official Ministry engagement."

"I agreed. I had to, so our cover wasn't blown. If I declined, he'd know that it's fake," Harry said, "Why does it have to be 'Official Ministry', anyway? I don't need a member of the Ministry to look sideways at me for being engaged to the 'Former Death Eater', as they all call him."

"Because it's called by the parents. If Malfoy was to propose to you, he could do so without the Ministry knowing, until the wedding of course, but when a parent is arranging it, the Ministry has to be involved so they know it's not forced," Hermione explained, "Which most of the time, it is, but the child doesn't want to say so. The parent's who arranged the marriages are often intimidating."

Harry felt like turning in already, but he remembered his and Draco's plan to be public, so he had to meet him next to the library. He sighed, this day was never ending.

When Charms, their last lesson, ended, he walked up to the library to find Draco already there. He was pacing back and forth until he saw Harry.

"Good, I thought you'd want to stop this because of the whole engagement thing," Draco said, "You don't right?"

"It's a bit scary, but I don't want to think about it now. We have to wait for Parvati," Harry said, "Hermione persuaded her to come study, so they should be here in a second."

"Right," Draco said. They stood there for a second, both thinking if they should make the first step.

Harry broke the silence, "Should I-"

Two pairs of footsteps were growing nearer. Harry heard Hermione's voice, "I have to revise for Charms and Arithmancy."

Harry turned to Draco, who looked quite freaked out. Harry decided it had to be him to make the first step. He closed the distance between them, pushing Draco gently against the wall. Draco nodded slightly and their lips connected.

Draco was a great kisser. Better than anyone Harry ever kissed, but his lack of experience made his judgement biased. Still, it felt great to feel Draco's fingers pulling at his hair. Harry snaked his hands around Draco's waist, pulling them closer together. Harry was so invested in the kiss, he almost missed the scream of delight that came from Parvati.

They broke apart. Harry stared at Draco for a while, but then averted his eyes to look at his fellow Gryffindor, who looked like Christmas came early.

"I- I can't believe this!" Parvati shrieked, running away from them in delight, probably dying to tell what she learned to the entire Gyrffindor common room.

"Good work," Draco said, making Harry look at him again. His lips were red and plump, unlike any other time, and his hair was a mess again. Harry stared for a second, then nodded.

"You too," Harry said. He turned away from Draco to face Hermione, who was gesturing for Harry to go with her, "Um, bye."

"So, what's the next stage in your plan?" Hermione asked as they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"We wait."

* * *

Just like Harry predicted, the news spread around the school like wildfire, everyone looked at Harry with curious look that he didn't appreciate. As Harry was sitting down to eat breakfast, he got scared half to death as Romilda Vane sat down right next to him after pushing Ron out of the way before he could sit down.

"Harry! What a coincidence, but as you're here, can I ask you a question?" Harry opened his mouth to say 'no', but she didn't wait for an answer, "Are you really going out with Malfoy?"

"I-"

"I knew it! Parvati is such an unreliable source. Why would she go around spreading such lies about you? I can go and sort her out, you know," Romilda said as she reached for cereal.

"Parvati isn't spreading lies," Harry said, glad that he managed to get a word in.

Romilda dropped the cereal box. Cereal fell all over the floor. She looked at Harry with a shocked expression.

"But- but of course it is! Why would you go for someone like- like- like him when there are so many other, _better_ , choices available! You're not even gay, Harry," Romilda shrieked. She looked like she meant the _better_ choice was her.

Harry opened his mouth to defend Draco, but he got interrupted.

"What he is or isn't is none of your business," Said a drawling voice from behind them, "Now get away from him before I hex you into next week."

Romilda and Harry turned to see Draco standing behind them, looking at Romilda with a challenging expression.

"I'm not scared of you," Romilda said, sticking her nose high, "And why should I get away from Harry? He's my friend."

When she said the word 'friend', she put her hand on Harry's thigh, something he totally wasn't prepared for. He jumped a mile, causing Draco to take his wand out and point it at her throat.

"Away. From. My. Boyfriend," Draco hissed. Harry has never seen him look so angry, but he figured it was for show. Romilda instantly jump off the seat and run off to her friends.

"Thanks for saving me," Harry said, smoothing out his robes. He looked over at Draco, who, to his surprise, was taking the seat next to him.

"Didn't do it for you, just for show. Prancing about with Vane doesn't look good if you want this to seem believable," Draco said. He pushed away Romilda's bowl and took a plate of his own. He grabbed some toast.

" _Prancing?_ She practically jumped on me. Asked me a bunch of shite and wouldn't let me answer. She's a nightmare, honestly," Harry said.

"Well, you'd do good staying away from the nightmare," Draco said, taking a bite of his toast.

"Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you sitting at Gryffindor table?" Harry asked, eyeing everyone who looked at Draco the wrong way.

"Do you listen to anything I say?" Draco put down his toast and turned towards Harry, "We have to make this believable. Meaning spending time together. Sitting together and being seen together. Now that Father wants us engaged, this relationship is still on for both of us."

"Wasn't it so before?" Hermione asked. Harry forgot she and Ron were still there.

"Partially. I thought that after I get rid of my problem I wouldn't need this anymore, but I was still going to go through with it to keep my part of the deal. However, now with the engagement business, I still need this," Draco explained.

"At least now you can't back away after your shit is fixed," Ron muttered.

"I wouldn't," Draco sneered, "See, maybe it escaped your hallow head, but I try to keep my end of the-"

"Draco," Harry snapped, "Don't. He's just trying to whined you up."

"Ron, be nice to our guest," Hermione said, giving him a stern look worthy of McGonagall.

They both fell silent and started eating.

Harry noticed how Draco ate a lot different from Ron, or any other Gryffindor for that matter. He ate elegantly, with a closed mouth and his hand over his mouth. He sat up straight, not slouched over like Seamus or Neville. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief when he finished, not with the back of his hand like Harry and Ron.

"Should we got to first lesson?" Draco asked when he was finished, pushing away his plate.

"Um, yeah, what do we have?" Harry asked, he was surprised to find himself thinking of Draco in so much detail, observing his behaviour. He was quite mesmerised by Draco.

"Potions together. We should work together, just so people see," Draco replied, "Let's go, then."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He stood up with Draco and started walking out by his side. About half way to the doors, Draco grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. As they walked out, Harry heard a collective gasp from the Great Hall. He thought he even heard Slughorn gasp.

* * *

His suspicions were confirmed when Slughorn arrived to their class and saw Harry and Draco standing next to each other outside the class, still holding hands. Just in case anyone was to see them, it was just a precaution. Slughorn looked at them and then at their hands. He looked like he was going to faint, but instead just said:

"Early to class, Mr Potter? Nice to see you so eager. You too, Mr Malfoy," Slughorn said, then entered the class, looking concerned.

"Wow," Draco said from Harry's side, "He never greeted me. Maybe this has a bit more benefits than I imagined."

"Maybe it does," Harry mumbled, but he wasn't sure what he meant yet.

Potions went by quite fast. They didn't have a practical today, so they listened to Slughorn and wrote some notes down. Harry and Draco sat together, but they hardly spoke. No one really spoke that lesson, so Harry figured that was okay, but he kept feeling awkward sitting next to Draco and not speaking. He didn't know if Draco was feeling the same thing, so he decided to keep quiet. Maybe he wanted to speak to Draco? Harry learned that Draco was a nice person to speak to occasionally. He was quite funny, and smart. However, he was sarcastic a lot, but Harry figured Draco wouldn't be Draco without his sarcasm. Overall, the whole fake relationship thing started out on a good note. Harry enjoyed Draco's company.

But did Draco enjoy his company? Maybe he didn't like the fake relationship? What if he was regretting it? Harry was getting paranoid for no reason. Or at least that's what Hermione told him when he explained it to her at lunch.

"He gave you no reason to believe that he hates it, so stop worrying," Hermione said.

"I know, but I don't want to be the only one to like it. What if I say something stupid or embarrassing and he laughs at me?" Harry said.

"Everything you say is stupid," Draco's voice came from behind him, "Now scoot over."

Harry reddened when he realised Draco heard him. God, why did he care what Draco thought of him so much? He shuffled to make space for Draco.

"Are you gonna sit with us forever now?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a 'don't start' look.

"No, Harry is going to sit with Slytherin tomorrow," Draco said matter-of-factly. His tone reminded Harry of Hermione.

"He is?" Ron looked at Harry with a surprised expression.

"Yes, he is," Draco looked at Harry, "Because we will take turns."

"Um, this is the first I hear of this," Harry told Ron.

"Well, you heard of it now, and that's how it's going to work," Draco said. Harry didn't find it in him to object.

"Right," Ron said, then turned to Harry, "Don't know how you're going to spend the next 6 months with him."

"Technically," Hermione said, "He's going to have to spend the rest of his life with him. That is unless Malfoy wants to spend his with Parkinson."

"I'm trying not to think about that," Draco said, "But seeing as you brought it up, we need to make a plan to get out of this."

"Oh, right. I mean, we have 6 months. Could we not worry about that yet?" Harry asked. He was enjoying this agreement, he didn't want to plan on ending it so soon.

"We will have to sooner or later, but your right, I'd rather it be later," Draco said, he finished his food and was about to get up, but sat back down, "Um, should we, you know, kiss? To, you know, make it more realistic?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Harry said.

Harry leaned in to meet Draco half way. Their lips touched, and after a second Draco pulled away, gave Harry a small smile and said, "Bye." He walked away, leaving Harry unsatisfied for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"You look like someone killed your puppy," Ron said, "Was expecting a better kiss than that, huh?"

"What? No! That's not- that's stupid. Why would I want to kiss him?" Harry said, "It's only for show. You know it's all for show."

"Woah, easy," Ron put his hands up in a defensive way, "Don't get all riled up, I was just kidding."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Harry said, shaking his head lightly. Why did he get so defensive? "Anyway, you want to head to lesson?"

With a few nodded, the trio stood and made their way to their next lesson.

* * *

The next day, the _Daily Prophet_ showed a picture of Harry and Draco walking out of the Great Hall whilst holding hands. Someone must have taken it from the day before, but Harry wasn't bother about it. What he was bothered by was the article:

 

 

> **FORMER DEATH EATER AND THE BOY WHO LIVED? SEEMS SUSPICIOUS.**
> 
> It came as a shock to a lot of people that the Former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, was rumoured to be in a relationship with our very own Boy Who Lived. This does raise a few suspicions, however. The Malfoy family is known very well for it's relation to the Dark Arts, could it be possible that, like some already think, the Malfoy heir cursed the Chosen One to act this way?
> 
> Lucius Malfoy has disagreed to answer to any questions, but anonymous sources tell us that their relationship was only found after the Malfoy heir has turned down an engagement. Is he making Harry Potter do all of this to save his skin? How long is this going to last before the truth comes out? More about this topic when more information is found.
> 
> Rita Skeeter.

Obviously it's Skeeter who wrote this. After the war she got her position back and was even more spiteful than before.

"The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One," Harry read aloud, "She does know I have a name, right?"

"Is that the biggest problem you have with this article?" Draco asked, "I'm being accused of preforming Dark Arts. This Skeeter woman is going over the top here."

"Well, what were you expecting, Draco?" Zabini asked, "You knew very well this was going to happen. They don't have any evidence, so this far, it's just a bunch of useless accusations being thrown. Until they find out they're right, you have nothing to worry about."

"Shut up, Blaise, you know they're not right," Draco said, "It's pathetic. They see my name and instantly think 'Dart Arts'. Why is it so hard to believe I have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe because your boyfriend has been your deadly rival for 7 years?" Zabini said, getting a glare from Draco, "I'm just answering your question!"

"Well, I see it," Parkinson said, "The sexual tension between you two. I was wondering when this will happen. Don't worry, Dray, I'm okay with the engagement being gone. As long as you're happy."

"Thanks," Draco said.

Sexual tension? Harry saw that as hatred. He never thought of it as anything else, really. Harry saw his friends leaving the Great Hall from the other side. He was about to leave the Slytherin table, but he remembered something.

He leaned in to Draco's ear and whispered, "I'm leaving, should we kiss?"

"I think we should every time one of us is leaving," Draco whispered back, "only if there's people around, of course."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco. It was great, Draco was an amazing kisser, after all. Draco was the first to pull away.

"Bye," Harry said and stood up. As he was walking away, he heard Parkinson say, "You guys are so cute."

That made him smile. He didn't know why, but those words made him happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Father set the date for the wedding," Draco said as he sat down next to Harry in Potions class, "30th March."

"Well, now you have over 6 months to get out of this shit-show," Ron said, leaning over Hermione.

"6 months is a long time. Stop bugging me, I want to focus on he lesson," Harry lied. He didn't like this conversation, but couldn't figure out why. Probably because of the voice in his head screaming _YOU'LL BE MARRIED TO MALFOY IN 6 MONTHS!_

"Since when do you listen in Potions?" Hermione asked, looking suspicious as ever.

"Since I came back to school to finish this year. I have to do good to be an Auror, you know that, Hermione," Harry lied yet again. He knew he's going to have this lie bite him in the arse, but he couldn't care less then.

"Well then, Potter. I'll leave you to 'focus on the lesson' while the clock for our wedding and eternal doom is ticking. By all means, listen to Slughorn rant about shit we learned in sixth year, I'll make you recite every single bloody fucking line to me as your wedding vow," Draco hissed. He jumped off the stool, knocking it backwards, and stalked off to his friends.

"Great, it looks like you just had a domestic in the middle of lesson. Everyone's looking," Ron said, looking around at the curious faces of their fellow students.

"Let them think what they want. No couple goes without arguing anyway. It does better for the 'show'," Harry sneered. Why was he so annoyed at the word 'show' all of a sudden? "Why is he always such a bloody drama queen?"

Harry ignored Hermione telling him to calm down and stared ahead. 6 months and he'll be married to the most selfish, insufferable, arrogant dick planet earth has ever seen. Why didn't it bother him at all?

* * *

 "October 16th. Exactly 6 months and 2 weeks until the wedding," Draco said. They were sitting in the Eighth Year common room on the couch. Harry's head was in Draco's lap, 'for show', and Ron and Hermione were sitting in the chair next to them, Hermione on Ron's lap.

"Maybe we could delay it a bit? Give us more thinking time?" Harry said, not paying attention. He was more focused on Draco. He always thought his eyes were grey, but looking closely, you could see a hint of blue around his pupil-

"You could jump off the Astronomy Tower and snap you neck, that ought to delay it," Draco snapped, looking down at Harry.

"Oh, I love the sweet nothings you whisper to me, sweetheart," Harry teased, making Draco sneered and looked back up.

"You're lucky I need you, otherwise I'd throw you off the Tower myself," Draco fake smiled at Harry and started stroking his hair. For show.

"You two are unbelievable," Hermione looked up from her book, "There's a possibility that you'll spend the rest of your lives together and you can't go one day without snapping at each other."

"I wouldn't trust his hands so close to your neck, mate," Ron said to Harry.

"He needs me, he wouldn't kill me. Not here anyway, too many witnesses," Harry said, suddenly interested in Draco's sharp jawline. He subconsciously licked his lips, but caught himself in the middle of the act. What was going on with him?

"Sometimes you annoy me so much I wouldn't mind committing first degree murder in front of hundred witnesses," Draco replied.

Harry scoffed and looked at his friends on the chair. Ron was still focused on the book Hermione was holding, but Hermione was looking at Harry with narrow eyes. Harry knew that look. It was the I'm-trying-to-figure-something-out look. Which usually came before the I-figured-it-out-and-I-know-all-your-secrets look. Which, coincidently, Hermione was giving him then.

"Granger, you look like Christmas came early," Draco said, looking suspicious.

"Maybe it did," Hermione said and stood up. She dropped the book on Ron's lap and looked at Harry before walking out of the common room. Harry knew this procedure, she was expecting him to follow.

"I'll... be right back," Harry sat up. He turned to Draco, gave him a quick kiss and walked away.

"Well, he's adapting quickly," Ron mumbled to himself as Harry walked out.

She was waiting with the I've-been-expecting-you look. _How many looks does she bloody have?_ Harry thought to himself and he approached her. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the wall. How could she know something about Harry that he didn't know about himself? His brain was running a marathon through all the different possibilities in the 4 short steps it took for him to get to her.

"Go on, then," Harry said, walking up to Hermione.

"You don't even know it yourself," Hermione smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Stop playing around Hermione and just tell me what you 'figured out'," Harry said, he was losing his temper a lot lately, especially when Hermione was being a smart-arse.

"You like Malfoy, you arse!" Hermione burst out. Harry was convinced that at least half the castle heard her.

"Are you delusional? 'Mione, it's a fake relationship, no feelings. We are _using_ each other," Harry said, keeping his voice down in case someone was to overhear.

"Well, you're a very convincing actor, Harry, because it looks like you're falling for one blonde Slytherin," Hermione giggled. Merlin, actually _giggled_.

"Hermione, listen. I love you and all, but you're acting weird. I _have_ to be convincing. I don't even know what makes you think I like him!" Harry laughed. Laughed because it was a crazy idea. Him and Malfoy? Unlikely.

"The way you look at him, for one. You don't hear half the things I say because you keep looking at him," Hermione said.

"Well, I get distracted easily. Sometimes I don't hear you because I'm looking at Slughorn, doesn't mean I want to jump him!" Harry said, exasperatingly.

"It's a different look. You keep looking him over and then you look surprised, like you noticed something you haven't before. It's like you're trying to find out everything about him. It's like you're admiring him," Hermione said, with a small smile.

"I'm not _admiring_ him. And just because I look at him doesn't mean I like him. I'm not even gay," Harry protested.

"You don't even seem too bothered about the wedding. It's in 6 months and you'd rather 'focus on the lesson'? Seriously, Harry, at least make up a better excuse than that," Hermione laughed.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Harry asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Lets make a deal," Hermione said, "In one week, I want you to look me in the eye and say you don't like Malfoy. I'll drop it if you can say that."

"Hermione, I don't need to wait a week, I can say it right now!"

"No, your feelings need to develop. One week, Harry!" She said and started walking back to the common room.

"There are no feelings to develop!" Harry said, somehow unable to move.

"Yeah, okay. Lets wait that week," Hermione said and shut the door after her.

Harry leaned against the wall. Feelings? That's comical. It's Malfoy they were talking about for Merlin's sake! Trust Hermione to come up with such bizarre ideas. _Well, when was the last time Hermione was wrong?_ A little voice nagged him at the back of his mind. He pushed it back even further. Now. She was wrong now.

* * *

All the red made him want to puke. He was getting a migraine just by listening to them speak, and suddenly he started wanting Harry to come back. Although it was shared common room, he was in Gryffindor territory. He was an outsider. He needed out. Even though they ignored him, he knew they weren't at all happy with his presence. The air around them felt full of tension and unsafe. He wanted Harry back. Now.

"Why's blondy here anyway?" Finnegan asked, jerking his head in Draco's direction. Draco physically tensed, but he wasn't going to be scared by some Gryffindorks.

"Blondy has a name, but I never expected you to remember it. Or anything, for that matter," Draco said, trying to keep up his couldn't-care-less facade. He has for the past 7 years, so he's pretty much mastered it by then.

"Do you have a bloody problem, you snake?" Finnegan said, advancing on Draco. He was about to stand up, when Hermione opened the common room door.

"Yeah, okay. Let's wait that week," She shouted to someone before closing the door. She looked at Finnegan's stance and sighed.

When Finnegan saw her, he backed away after giving Draco one last death stare. He sighed. The fake relationship was supposed to help Draco's reputation at school too, but nothing changed between him and the Gryffindors. Maybe they don't believe it? Draco will have Harry talk to them, he figured. Why he was so fussed about this, he couldn't work out. Friendship with the Gryffindors wasn't something he was after, but he wanted Harry to see that he was making an effort at being civil to his friends. Draco told himself it was a way to say thank you for doing this whole thing, but he couldn't fool himself.

"Sorry about that," a voice said from next to him. Draco turned to see Harry back on the couch with him. He was so deep in thought he hadn't seen him come back.

Draco hummed in appreciation and connected their lips. For show. Harry lazily hummed into the kiss and leaned forward a bit more. For show. Somehow, the kiss didn't feel at all awkward. Even though they both knew it was fake, but felt very real, it didn't feel awkward. If Ron didn't cough loudly to get their attention, Harry would have climbed onto Draco's lap. However, It didn't feel awkward. Or fake. At least to Draco.

"Sorry to interrupt, but some of us want to keep our breakfast in," Ron said with a teasing smile. Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at his friend before cuddling up to Draco. For show.

Ron threw it back, it hit Harry in the face. His hair got even messier than normal and he went all red from laughing. Draco couldn't help but smile. He caught himself, though, and went back to his poker face. Of course he could help himself. A stupid Gryffindor couldn't make him lose control like that.

 _Not any stupid Gryffindor, o_ _nly Harry_   _Potter._ Draco mentally slapped himself. No. Not even Harry Potter. He had to keep himself under control. Malfoys don't smile stupidly because of Potters.

* * *

The first few days of the week was okay. Harry started counting down the days to when he will finally prove Hermione wrong, it was Wednesday, so 4 more days. It was a long time coming, and to prove her wrong on something she believed so deeply in would be a great experience for Harry, or at least he thought so.

The first day was like any other. They went to breakfast, where they sat at the Gryffindor table, and acted in love. They went to class, where they sat at the Slytherin table, and acted in love. They went to- well, point made. It was an endless loop and, frankly, it was getting boring to do. Harry felt like his whole life was a big show and he was some circus monkey doing everything for other people to applaud him. If he'd seen something like what they were doing, he'd know it was fake right away. Harry felt weird about it, but he hated how fake it felt. Like he wanted it to be real. But that was only because of how boring it was getting. Only because of that.

Harry figured he had to spice things up a bit. He'll act like he would if he was in a real relationship with Draco. He was bored out of his mind, so at least he can entertain himself with Draco's reactions.

Wednesdays were always a nightmare. Double Potions then double History of Magic. As he was taking a shower, he thought about all the excuses he could give Slughorn as to why he can't do potions and has to go back to bed _immediately._ However, in the middle of his brooding, someone loudly knocked on the bathroom door, scaring him half to death.

"Harry, your boyfriend is here, he's asking- demanding- to speak to you," Neville shouted. Harry heard some shouting in their dorm before the bathroom door flew open and a very aggravated Malfoy stormed inside.

"Harry Potter I swear to Merlin's saggy left testicle that if you don't sort out your friends I'll do it for you!" Malfoy hissed as he sat down on the closed toilet, burying his head in his hands.

"Malfoy, I'm kind of showering.." Harry said, trying to cover himself with the shower curtain.

"Oh please, like you have anything worth hiding," Malfoy sneered, "They basically forced me to go in here anyway, Weasley looked beyond amused when they said that 'it's what couples do'!"

"What do couples do..?"

"Shower together!" Malfoy shrieked, standing up, throwing his arms out and turning to look at Harry with exasperated expression.

"Ok.." Harry said, with a teasing smile, "Wanna join?"

Annoying Malfoy with his teasing was actually quite enjoyable for Harry. It was weird, but he thought that Malfoy found it more amusing than he let on.

"Oh, look at you, so happy with my embarrassment. Keep laughing, Potter, I'll find a way to get you back," Malfoy hissed, however Harry saw the small smile he was trying to refrain.

"Well, we should at least make it look like you did join," Harry suggested, "You know, for show," He added. The pettiness in his voice was clear, but Malfoy didn't comment on it, just raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," Malfoy sighed, some of his frustration leaving.

"Turn around so I can dress and then, I dunno, you can wet your hair or something," Harry said. Malfoy turned around but Harry heard him mumble something under his breath.

"I can't believe I'll wet my hair just so it seems like I showered with you. The things I do to keep this agreement."

"Don't worry, princess," Harry said, putting his trousers on, "Hair dries."

"Who are you calling 'Princess?'" Malfoy turned around in time to see a shirtless Harry doing his belt up.

Taking his attention off his belt, he saw the way Malfoy went slightly red when their eyes met. He didn't comment.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Harry fake-pouted and grabbed his shirt. He stepped aside and pointed to the shower, "Go on, stick your head inside, or something."

Malfoy huffed in frustration and walked towards the still-running shower. Harry watched him as he wet his hair a bit and turned the shower off. His shirt was halfway done when Malfoy turned to look at him, his hair dripping onto his school shirt. Harry felt like it was the perfect opportunity to start his entertainment technique.

"Okay, now come here," Harry said, leaving his top button undone, "We have to make you look... newly shagged. You look too uptight."

Harry started fiddling with Draco's uniform. The way Draco was staring at Harry wide-eyed made him quite uncomfortable, but he didn't let it show. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button, never meeting Draco's eyes. He yanked Draco's shirt out of his trousers and stepped back to admire his work. Overall, he looked like he put his clothes on in a hurry, but it wasn't enough. Sporadic drops fell from Draco's hair, but it still looked too neat. He stepped back towards him to mess up Draco's hair a little, at which Draco narrowed his eyes and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Don't touch my hair," Draco hissed, just then he realised how close their face were. He went slightly red and stepped back.

Honestly, he expected a different reaction from that than what he got. He expected Draco to be outraged and start shouting about personal space, but he was flustered. The look he was giving Harry was of surprise, but pleasant surprise. Like he wanted Harry that close. _Well,_ Harry thought, _This is going to be more entertaining than I thought._

"Sorry, princess," Harry said and raised his palms in surrender.

"Stop calling me Princess," Draco objected, smacking Harry's arm as he opened the door to the dorm.

"Okay," Harry stepped into the chaotic dorm, "Princess."

"Princess?" Seamus laughed as he put his shoes on. Draco gave him a death stare.

"Have a good time in there?" Ron asked, winking at Harry.

"None of our business, mate," Harry said. He grabbed his bag from beside his bed and led Draco out their dorm by his elbow.

The way Draco reacted to the whole encounter confused Harry, but also opened a new door. And raised a lot of questions. Why was he getting so flustered? Harry only meant to annoy him a bit, but instead he found out something that maybe he didn't want to know. A new question popped up in his mind.

What if Draco fancied him?

'Fancied'. Merlin, Harry was 18 and spoke like a 13 year old. But it was a possibility, right?

The bigger question was, why was Harry so pleased about this news?

* * *

"Gryffindors," Draco hissed with a disgusted expression as he sat down at the Slytherin table next to Harry, "They're a nightmare, honestly."

"No one told you to go out with one," Blaise pointed out, shrugging.

"He doesn't mean me," Harry cut in, "He means my friends, right, Princess?"

Draco groaned and buried his head in his hands for the second time that day.

"I think what he meant to say was, 'Yes, I mean you, you deluded plebeian'," Blaise offered.

"To me," Pansy said, "It sounded like 'You're the love of my life, of course I don't mean you.'"

"I'd be lucky if he was so kind to me," Harry sighed.

"You're relationship goals, he just has too much pride to admit that he actually likes your company," Pansy said, "So, how did this happen anyway?"

At that, Draco lifted his head and looked at Pansy. It was clear that he was looking for a sign of mockery or whatnot. When he saw that she was genuine, he sighed.

"I don't feel like explaining. I've done that enough to Father the past few days," Draco said.

"Potter can explain," Pansy suggested, making Harry jerk his head up so fast he pulled a muscle. He grabbed it and hissed in pain.

Draco looked at him with concern and touched his neck, "You okay?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said, trying to hide his happiness as he finally found a way out of this conversation, "Can you come with me to the hospital wing?"

"Wow, you guys have so much in common," Blaise said, "Both are drama queens."

"Shut up," Draco said and stood up after Harry. They walked out together, Harry gently massaging his neck even though it didn't hurt any more.

When they were out, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to an empty classroom. Once they were inside, he locked the door.

Hate wasn't a word Harry would often use, but he hated this agreement more everyday. He didn't hate spending time with Draco. The Slytherin was actually not that bad once you get to know how. He hated how they had to sit with people and prove they are together. He hated how they had to do everything for show. He wanted more.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked, looking rather bored leaning against the desk.

"Because," Harry said, "I panicked..."

"Well, that's new," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, listen," Harry said. Anger was rising in him, but he didn't know why, "I can call this thing off right now, and I'd have a line of people willing to fill in the job. I'm only doing this for you, so maybe show some gratitude, okay. Because, honestly? This shit is boring me to hell, and I'm really rethinking this whole thing. We're doing the same thing day after day and, if you ask me, it looks fake as hell."

"You're right," Draco sighed.

"You kn- what?" Harry said. He surely didn't expect Draco to agree with him on anything, "I'm right?"

"Yes, Potter. No need to look so surprised," Draco said, he pushed off the desk and walked towards Harry, "I should be thanking you on my knees for doing this. I hate to admit it, but you could ditch me and go for someone else anytime you want."

They stood in silence for a while, letting the words float around. Their eyes didn't leave each other until Harry nodded.

"Right, now, how do we fix it?" Harry said, "I think we should start by actually being.. friends. If we secretly hate each other, this will never work. We must at least feel positively about each other."

"Right. How should we start our," The word seemed to pain Draco, "Friendship."

"You can't just suddenly be friends with someone. We have to be nice to each other and, um, tell each other stuff. But I think we should get all the bad blood between us out of the way, first," Harry suggested.

"Okay. We should go to potions now, but we can go to the library after class," Draco offered. Harry nodded. They walked out of the class holding hands.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Harry said, slightly confused.

"I can admit when I'm wrong, Potter. I'm not _that_ narcissistic," Draco sneered.

"I beg to differ," Harry joked.

"I'm not!"

"That was a joke, Malfoy. If we have to be friends, you have to know how to joke around," Harry said, quite amused.

"I guess Gryffindor jokes aren't up to the same standard as Slytherin ones," Draco shrugged.

"Hey! Gryffindors are the-"

"That was a joke, Potter. Keep up."

* * *

That day went better. It all felt more natural than the days before. Except the kissing. The kissing wasn't something Harry did with all his friends. Only Draco.

Was Draco his friend now? He was close to it. They were getting there. Slowly, but still getting there. It was much better to pretend to be lovers when they were friends instead of enemies. Sometimes Harry forgot that they weren't actually together, but he remembered quickly when he saw Hermione's knowing smile. She wasn't right. They were friends. Nothing more.

But what did Harry want? Did he want to stay friends, or did he want something more? He knew he wanted something more when they were enemies, but he didn't know now. He was acting brave enough when he was teasing Draco about things and making him flustered, but in the back of his mind he was screaming _What are you doing! You're not gay!_ However, he did want to know if what he suspected was true. Did Draco really fancy him? To what lengths is he going to go to find out? He would ask Hermione to evaluate the evidence and make some conclusion, but she'd only go on about Harry liking Draco.

He figured that he'll start his experiment tomorrow. He'll find out if Draco liked him. Why? Because he wanted to get something fun out of this, even if it is finding out if a bloke liked him.

Well, that's what he told himself. However, deep down he knew that he was wrong. Why he was keeping that buried so deep, he didn't know. He figured it was because he didn't want to feel certain things.

Or maybe because he didn't want Hermione to be right again.

* * *

"How's not having feelings for Malfoy working for you?" Hermione asked him 4 days into the bet week. She would check on Harry's progress every now and then.

The library wasn't Harry's ideal place to talk about feelings, but Hermione wasn't going to drop it. There were two ways Harry could reply to that: with the truth, or with sarcasm. Naturally, Harry replied with sarcasm.

"Great, actually," Harry replied without taking his eyes off his book. He was revising Charms. The conversation vanished, giving him some time to read a page or two before he knew Hermione would bring it up again.

"Still in denial, I see," She smiled.

"I'm the one in denial?" Harry said, "after all the time I took to convince you that I do not fancy Malfoy, _you're_ still in denial."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"No offence, 'Mione, but I'm doing just fine. By telling me that I like Malfoy, you really aren't helping me."

"Yes, Harry, I am," Hermione pressed on, "Because you can't see what's right in front of you. I can see that you can have a positive impact on Malfoy, maybe even make him less of an arse than he is now. I can see that Malfoy makes you happy, even by being an arrogant dick, he still makes you laugh. More than I've seen you laugh since the war. I can see that maybe you two can be good for each other in so many different ways, if only you tried!"

"I mean... What about me and Ginny? We were good for each other, can't we?" Harry asked, trying to find any way out.

"That's different. Ginny's different," Hermione sighed, "You can be insufferable sometimes, and if you were so to Ginny, she'd leave you. Don't get me wrong, Ginny is stronger than most people, but she won't stand to be mistreated. If you say the wrong thing, she'd leave. But not Malfoy, he'd fight for you. He'd not stand to be mistreated either, but he'd show you where you went wrong and he'd fight until you got it right. He wouldn't give up on you because of one mistake, but he knows what it's like to make them himself."

"You know an awful lot about a bloke you hardly spoke to," Harry said. His anger vanished. She was right.

"You can tell a lot from someone's actions," Hermione smiled.

She was right. Even Harry can see that what she said was true. Maybe the things he was suppressing weren't so bad after all. Or maybe he was wrong about the whole thing and it could ruin whatever friendship he was building with Malfoy. Either way, he didn't want to risk it. Everything was going well in his life for once, and ruining it would be stupid.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked.

"About how you're always right and it pisses me off," Harry smiled, "Also about how I'd be stupid if I did anything to ruin whatever I have with Malfoy because I am selfish."

"Wanting something isn't selfish, Harry," Hermione reassured him, "It's taking care of yourself. You took care of everyone else for far too long. I think it's time you focus on yourself."

Harry smiled. Hermione always knew what to say. He returned to his Charms book and pretended to read.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try uploading this weekly, on Thursdays maybe, but I won't make any promises..


End file.
